


First Halloween

by tinnie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina and Jackson dress up their daughter for her first Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Halloween

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cristina sighed as she brushed her daughter's dark curls, while preparing her for her first Halloween party at Meredith's house.

"Doing what?" Jackson raised his eyebrows, having no idea what his wife was talking about.

"Dressing up my daughter in pink fluffy dress for Halloween. I thought we were gonna be those cool parents who dress up their kids like zombies. Or mummies. But this…" She gestured to the pink dress with flowers that Ellie was wearing and scrunched up her nose. "This is not what I imagined."

"Oh, c'mon. Ellie wanted to be a princess so she gets to be one, right?" Jackson put a little plastic tiara on top of Ellie's head and smiled. His little girl looked even more adorable than usually and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Yes, I'm a princess." The little girl nodded, grinning at herself in the mirror. She was only three years old and this was her first real Halloween. But even though it was supposed to be a scary day she decided she didn't want an ugly, bloody costume. She wanted to be a princess. So Cristina and Jackson, despite Cristina grumbling, bought her fluffy pink dress and a plastic tiara. "And Zola's going to be a butterfly."

"I can't believe Meredith got this low too." Cristina shook her head and Jackson just chuckled. She still couldn't get used the fact that unlike her their daughter was a really girly type and loved everything pink.

"Don't worry. She'll grow out of it eventually and you'll be able to dress her up like a zombie," Jackson said with laugh as he stood behind Cristina, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her belly. "Or maybe not."

Cristina sighed, but smiled when she saw how happy her daughter was in her pink dress and tiara. "We're not doing it differently next year, are we?"

"I don't think so. But next year we will have one more to dress up," he whispered and placed a kiss to Cristina's cheek.

"We will." She smiled. Next year was going to be even better.


End file.
